


Танго втроем

by mnogabukv



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Fluff and Humor, Gen, Other, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-11
Updated: 2018-11-11
Packaged: 2019-08-22 00:32:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16587287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mnogabukv/pseuds/mnogabukv
Summary: Я хочу ….владеть …телом, - в очередной раз услышал Гокудера из-за закрытой двери спортивного зала школы Намимори.Савада Тсунаеши попросил Мукуро научить его танцевать.Гокудера не разобрался.





	Танго втроем

**Author's Note:**

> Shakira - Te Aviso, Te Anuncio (Tango)  
> Реплика Мукуро, взволновавшая Гокудеру Хаято звучит примерно так: Я хочу научить тебя владеть своим телом, как ...

\- Я хочу ….владеть …телом, - в очередной раз услышал Гокудера из-за закрытой двери спортивного зала школы Намимори.  
\- Ну, Мукуро, быть тебе мясным фаршем на приеме в честь 16-летия Тсуны…- с мрачной решимостью ругнулся про себя Хаято и рванул на себя незапертую дверь в зал. – Во, блин, педофил чертов, даже дверь запереть не подумал… Как же он достал меня.  
Гокудера с криком итальянских партизан влетел в распахнутую дверь, попутно сдирая пару припасенных на своем теле шашечек динамита…  
Тсуна с испуганными глазами, каждый размером с 1 000-йеновую монету, рванулся прочь от иллюзиониста, попытавшегося прихватить того за щуплое мальчишеское плечо.  
Тут уж здравый смысл Гокудеры снесло попутной взрывной волной, так что динамит разорвался прямо в руках подрывника, но тот почему-то оказался цел и невредим, не считая царапины на щеке и порванных джинсов… или это опять пресловутые штучки иллюзиониста.  
\- Лучше возьми меня, чертов иллюзионист… - сиплым от пороховых газов шепотом выдавил Гокудера, и правая рука Десятого Босса Вонголы поскользнувшись на каменном крошеве, упал прямо на руки Рокудо. Тонкие губы иллюзиониста с разноцветными глазами, растянулись в издевательской улыбке:  
\- Как пожелаете, заместитель Десятого Босса Вонголы Гокудера Хаято, - выговорил он с ехидной ухмылкой и перекинул одеревеневшее тело Гокудеры на другую руку.  
Далее окружающий подрывника мир превратился в разноцветную круговерть калейдоскопа, вот он прижат к вытянувшемуся как струна худому, но сильному телу Мукуро, а затем тот выбрасывает его непослушное тело вперед, Хаято приземляется четко на одну полусогнутую в колене ногу, цепляется за иллюзиониста, чтобы не упасть на обломки и закидывает назад голову… Когда подрывник внезапно чувствует на своем тощем бедре руку иллюзиониста в неизменной перчатке, он испуганно отпрыгивает на шаг, руки автоматически выдергивают еще припрятанные бомбочки…  
Но нет, властным хозяйским жестом Мукуро оглаживает правый бок своего противника и попутно избавляет того и от динамита и от верхней куртки, Тсуна в ужасе закрывает лицо руками, как же, дождешься от него решительных действий в столь щекотливой ситуации…  
Гокудеру уже перекидывают на другую сторону и он падает назад, неприлично высоко задирая вытянутую ногу, а чертов Рокудо уже разоружает его набедренный пояс со специальными отделениями под мини-бомбочки и небольшие хлопушки-петарды, шаг-второй, Мукуро чувственно склоняется над обалдевшим лицом Гокудеры, поддерживая того под спину… Шаг, поворот, снова рука иллюзиониста ощупывает задницу Гокудеры, снова разворот, выбрасывая Хаято вперед Рокудо делает странно знакомые движения, не успевая додумать предыдущую мысль Хаято снова падает в тесные объятья – цепкие руки в черных перчатках скользят по телу, заставляют выгибать спину…Голова кружится, как после десятка банок слабенького пива или пары бокалов молодого итальянского красного вина новелло…

Не ее вина, что она так неотразима,  
но вред она причиняет непоправимый.  
Каждые 20 секунд ты произносишь ее имя,  
а что касается меня — тебя даже не волнует  
жива я, или мертва.

\- напевает Рокудо странно знакомую мелодию, но до Шакиры, конечно ему далеко…

Это жалко и иронично.  
Это садизм и это психотично.  
Танго — не танец для троих,  
так не должно было быть.  
Но ты попробуй,  
потренируйся,  
попробуй объездить ее, как лошадь.  
Но на меня не рассчитывай,  
не рассчитывай на меня, парень...

Звучат последние аккорды и Рокудо склоняется над упавшим навзничь подрывником, заботливо поддерживая того одной рукой, вторая изящным жестом фокусника вставляет ему в губы взятую из воздуха вожделенную сигарету, зажигалку он вытягивает откуда-то из нижнего белья Гокудеры.  
Как только над губами Хаято плеснул легкий дымок, подлец Мукуро выдергивает зажженную никотиновую трубочку и затягивается сам.  
\- Ну, вот, Савада, танго танцуют примерно так,- как ни в чем не бывало оборачивается он к Тсуне, - но если хочешь, я могу обучить тебя венскому вальсу, или ча-ча-ча , или румбе…  
По вытянувшемуся лицу Тсуны пробегает волна неконтролируемых судорожных эмоций:  
\- Нн-нет, я лучше маму попрошу… И вообще, что за дурацкая идея устроить танцы на мой день рождения, мы лучше с Киоко в кино пойдем.  
Поспешные шаги, переходящие в топот убегающего Тсуны и в наступившей тишине раздается отчетливый голос мечника Ямамото Такеши:  
\- Отлично, Мукуро, а можешь научить нас Хаято танцевать как в «Грязных танцах» с Патриком Суэйзи…  
Гокудера, больше не поддерживаемый сильной рукой иллюзиониста падает в обморок, но его ловит незаметно прокравшийся в помещение Ямамото.  
\- Конечно, - снисходительная улыбка, замечтавшегося Рокудо, - Только дверь надо закрыть…и вывесить табличку, чтоб не мешали.

 

2012


End file.
